Ashes to Ashes
by ROVERGIRL05312014
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Blitz's return to HQ and life was going wonderfully for our beloved canine heroes. However, a traumatic confrontation will have another Rover discovering that even memories buried and forgotten never truly disappear... (Story Collab: Silver Sentinel) [rated T for mild insinuations and violent actions]
1. Trouble Brewing

Pale shades of pink and purple drifted through the sheer red and blue curtains of Hunter and Colleen's bedroom, bathing the room in a serene calm. Hunter was peacefully sleeping as the digital alarm clock he kept on his nightstand turned to read six in the morning. Colleen, however was wide awake. She watched her husband sleep as a devious smile spread across her face. Even though the previous night's activities had satisfied her usual needs, she couldn't help from wanting more.

She turned over and nuzzled her face into his neck and began to lightly kiss up to his ear. Once reaching the fluffy golden-furred appendage, she lightly licked it causing Hunter to groan in his sleep. This made Colleen giggle as she continued her loving actions. The covers on their bed were pushed down to Hunter's waist leaving his muscled chest out in the open since he only managed to pull on a pair of shorts before collapsing into his pillow last night. She ran the tips of her nails along his side and across his toned abs waiting for his reaction. His muscles twitched as the light touches awakened them. Hunter moaned a little as he turned away from the tickling sensation to lay on his stomach.

Hunter was in between dreamland and reality as Colleen's tender touches began sending shockwaves down his back. She definitely knew which buttons to push. As he became more conscious of reality, he turned back over where he was facing her. He touched his nose to hers as the drowsiness in his eyes refused to let him open them completely. Colleen attached her lips to his longer than she normally would. When she finally pulled away, Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her to his bare chest. Being half-way awake this early in the morning did have its advantages. He could enjoy the presence of his wife without any interruptions.

"You're up early…" Hunter whispered as Colleen cuddled against him.

"Can't I 'ave some peaceful time with my 'untie Wuntie…?" Colleen cooed.

Hunter smiled as he buried his nose in her hair. The smell of her jasmine-peach blossom shampoo was the best thing to wake up to, especially since she showered right before bed. Colleen felt heat rising to her cheeks as she wrapped her tail around Hunter's legs. Hunter took no notice of it as he ran his hand along her back feeling the smoothness of her cotton nightgown.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world…" Hunter whispered in her ear.

"Why is tha'…?" Colleen asked with a coy smile.

"Because I have you…" Hunter answered.

Colleen blushed at the sweet sentiment as she gave his cheek a lick.

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world…" Colleen said.

"And why might that be…?" Hunter asked with a knowing smirk.

"Because I have you…" Colleen replied.

They loved their little games they played with one another in private. It may seem silly, but it was so wonderful to have so much friendship within their marriage. Hunter chuckled as he kissed Colleen's forehead.

"After last night, I thought you'd be out cold till noon…" Hunter said with a wink.

"I seem to recall someone passin' out before I did…" Colleen playfully retorted.

"Cut me some slack, Baby… I think any guy would pass out after fifteen rounds…" Hunter said.

"True… but no other woman 'as Mr. Super-Stamina Speed Demon for a husband…" Colleen reminded as she slid to lay on top of him.

Hunter kissed her gently as he went silent for a moment. He ran his hand along her shoulder up to cup her face on one side. Colleen nuzzled into his soft touch as she tightened the grip of her tail around Hunter's legs. Hunter paid it no mind as he admired his wife's beauty. Deep sapphire eyes, snow white markings set in the richest shade of auburn brown fur, and to top it all off, a smile that would melt the hardest of hearts.

While Hunter was lost in his thoughts, Colleen began enacting her real plan. She had her feet tucked just behind his knees and her hands were poised around his neck. She began running her toes along the back of his legs while her nails ran along his collar bone. Her smile began to draw into a playful devious smirk as she felt his body react.

Hunter felt the familiar fluttering warmth flowing through his body. He began to close his eyes in contentment until a more well-known sign that he was enjoying her caresses. His eyes shot open as he finally saw the look on his beloved wife's face. She wanted more.

"Looks like you've got more to spare, Love…" Colleen whispered.

"This I wouldn't have predicted…you're still…?" Hunter said noticing her extended romantic state.

"Incredibly…" Colleen answered with a bit of a growl.

Although his body was tired from the previous night's session, Hunter couldn't help but allow a devious smile of his own spread across his face as he tried to roll her onto her back. When he tried to move, however, he became aware of the tight bond Colleen had his legs in. He was stuck… at her mercy. Realizing his predicament, he looked up into Colleen's eyes giving an unsure, but playful, smile.

"You're mine now, Bustah…" Colleen said.

"Who's Buster…?" Hunter said goading her on, curious to see what she would do.

"You'll see…" Colleen giggled evilly before kissing him again.

Two hours later, the couple emerged from their room and headed downstairs for breakfast. Their fingers were interlaced together as they continued down the hall. Hunter felt every muscle in his body screaming out to him for some sort of relief.

" _Why can I not say 'No'…? It's like an addiction…" Hunter thought to himself._

Professor Hubert, Blitz, and Exile were seated at their usual spots waiting on Shag to finish up cooking. Another smell caught Hunter's nose that was such a welcome signal to his weary body: coffee. He made his way over to the freshly brewed liquid and poured it into his mug. He felt his muscles tremble as the warmth from the mug radiated through his hands. He tried to take it in slowly so it wouldn't hit his system all at once like it did the first time he ever had it. That was an event that didn't bear repeating…

While Colleen went to make her morning tea, Hunter eased into his seat trying his best not to alert everyone to the soreness in his body. He felt so worn out he struggled to maintain a normal posture. He noticed the rest of the guys looking at him strangely, but thankfully they broke his gaze without a word.

" _Uh oh… I hope they don't smell…" Hunter suddenly thought nervously._

Thankfully, an overriding scent began to fill the room as Shag emerged from the kitchen with another culinary creation. Fresh buttermilk biscuits, sausage links, and country gravy appeared on the table making the canines' mouths water.

"You've done it again, Shag. Another perfect breakfast…!" Professor Hubert praised as he passed the plate of biscuits off.

"Ja, you are dhe king of dhe kitchen…" Blitz agreed as he got up to get another cup of coffee.

"Awww… rararara rara ra ra…" Shag thanked his comrades.

"Abso-bloomin'-lutely delicious…" Colleen said after swallowing the bite in her mouth.

"Da… you are making mornings to being much easy for meski, Comrade…" Exile said.

"Now that's saying something…awesome as always, Shag…" Hunter said.

The Sheepdog smiled brightly as he set Muzzle's bowl down in front of him. The Rottweiler readily devoured the wonderful food as everyone continued their meal.

"Hunter, do you vant a refill?" Blitz asked holding the coffeepot out.

"Huh… oh yeah… thanks, Blitz…" Hunter replied as he held his mug out.

"No problem…" Blitz said as he sat down trying to suppress a smirk.

"So, what's everybody's plans for today? I mean before the gala tonight that is…?" Professor Hubert asked.

The newly elected mayor of Los Angeles, California, Jonathan Valiant, had been reforming the animal control system in the city. One by one, every shelter enacted a 'No-Kill' policy and hundreds of foster homes opened up across the city. While some would think this to put a strain on the city's funds by keeping all the unwanted pets of the city alive, it was surprising to see that nearly the entire city agreed with these solutions one hundred percent. People were submitting applications to be on the Foster Home List right and left to the point where there were more foster homes than pets. The shelters remained open, but more people were hired as trainers to prepare animals to be adopted out. The Road Rovers had been invited personally from the mayor's office stating that such well-known figures at an event recognizing the end of cruel treatment towards animals would bring national if not worldwide credibility to these policies.

 _"Oh yeah that is tonight, isn't it...?" Hunter thought._

"I was to be thinking to goski to library…" Exile said, answering Professor Hubert's previous question.

"Is there any book there you haven't read yet, Exile?" Hunter asked, breaking out of his thoughts.

"You are never to be knowing… new ones hideski like seal in ice cave…" Exile said.

"Ha-ha… wha about you, Blitz?" Colleen inquired.

"I made plans vith Eva to take her to dhe local amusement park. I'll be back in plenty of time," Blitz said.

"That sounds great..." Professor Hubert said.

"Whatski about you, Comrades?" Exile asked.

"Well, I was going out to the mall to do a bit of shoppin' and get me hair and nails done for the gala," Colleen said turning to her husband.

"I was sticking around here to hang out at the beach. With the gala, I need to relax as much as I can," Hunter answered.

"I'll bet…" Blitz commented making Hunter raise an eyebrow.

"Wha' abou' you, Shag?" Colleen asked.

"Re rarararara rara rarararararararara ra…" Shag explained describing his plans to try out some new recipes before planning the menu for the next month.

"Sounds like everybody's got a plan…" Professor Hubert commented.

"Apparently so…" Master's voice came from the doorway.

"Good Morning, Master!" The Rovers greeted in unison.

"Good morning, Rovers. Glad to see you all can get some R&R for the day…especially before the gala," Master said as he poured his coffee.

" _You have no idea, Master…" Hunter thought as he felt his body slump slightly in his chair._

"It is definitely a big achievement for the mayor. Finally, a city of 'No-Kill' shelters and thousands of foster homes…" Professor Hubert said.

"Indeed… it is good to see that there are people out there who see the wrong in euthanizing pets because they are unwanted," Master answered.

"Don't I know it…" Hunter said.

Muzzle grunted in agreement since both he and Hunter nearly met the same fate.

"Da, maybe other places to be doing same soonski…" Exile said.

"Tha' would be a bloomin' miracle…" Colleen said.

Hunter was quieter than usual this morning. Normally, he was exceptionally talkative and wide-awake in the morning. He seemed ready to go back to sleep at some moments while other he was fine. He was on his third cup of coffee already, which would usually wire him up for the rest of the day, but it seemed to have no effect. Exile noticed and was slightly concerned knowing the Retriever's usual chipperness.

"Comrade, are you dokie-okie? You seeming not like selfski..." Exile said.

"Huh... oh yeah I'm fine, bro. Just a little tired I guess..." Hunter replied with a yawn.

Blitz snickered as he kept his opinion to himself. He may not know from experience, but he could put two and two together. Plus, you'd have to be a complete idiot to not smell the musk pouring off of Hunter when he and Colleen entered the room. Hunter looked at the Doberman strangely, but dismissed it as nothing important

 _"What's his issue today...?" Hunter thought in slight annoyance._

The husky looked over at the Doberman curious as to what was so humorous. Blitz managed to secretly raise his eyebrows quickly a few times sending the message clear to Exile as to what was really going on. Exile winked in reply letting him know he understood as he went back to his breakfast. Colleen noticed the motions, but thought it was something just between the two of them that she need not know about.

 _"I wondah wha' those blokes are thinkin'... then again maybe I don't..." Colleen thought as she finished her tea._

The morning meal continued on with the usual bantering conversations until everyone began to part ways for the day. Shag had already disappeared into the kitchen along with Muzzle, who was content to be the taste tester for his new creations. Master and Professor Hubert returned to their work spaces for the day. Colleen was headed to the vehicle bay after giving Hunter a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful, Colleen…" Hunter said.

"I will, Love… see you latah…bye, Exile; bye, Blitz…" Colleen said as she exited the room.

"Goodbye, Comrade…" Exile answered.

"Bye," Blitz replied.

As soon as Hunter knew she was out of hearing range, he allowed his upper body to collapse making his head rest on his hands in front of him.

" _Oww… my everything…" Hunter thought._

A low groan escaped his mouth as he heard the sound of snickering at the other end of the table from him. He raised his head up to see Blitz and Exile still seated with the dumbest grins on their faces.

"What are you two smiling about…?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So how lateski were you two being up…?" Exile asked with a sly grin.

" _Crud…" Hunter thought as blush of embarrassment inflamed his face._

The two bachelors couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst out laughing nearly falling out of their chairs. Hunter felt his face turn a darker shade of red.

"You really don't know vhen to quit do you…?" Blitz poked.

"It is looking like Comrade Colleen putting out your trail of fireski…" Exile said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're dhe vun who normally has to vake us up… how dhe tables have turned…" Blitz chided.

"So what …? Colleen's been more… romantic than usual lately… besides what business is it of yours what my wife and I do in our private time?" Hunter said as his face continued to beam bright red.

"But youski are not to be having enough energy to do the keeping up…eyeskis bite off more than they see to be chewing...?" Exile grinned, butchering another expression once again.

Blitz snorted back a laugh, more at Exile's phrase mix-up than Hunter. Hunter gave the Husky a look that said he was annoyed, bordering on ticked off. He got up from his seat and filled his mug back up with his fourth cup of coffee before answering his playful tormentors.

"I'm never this tired and you know it; but she's been all over me the past week. Not that I'm complaining of course… but fifteen rounds last night and four this morning are pushing even my limits…" Hunter said trying not to brag.

Blitz and Exile gave one another stunned yet amazed looks. True, Hunter had more stamina than they did, but hearing that was cause for a trophy. Neither of them knew what to say to that information, knowing that their leader wasn't lying. Hunter raised his eyebrows in confusion to their sudden silence.

"What…?" Hunter asked.

"So… you're saying… Colleen has been more… dominant…" Blitz said with a smirk.

"Huh… what… NO!" Hunter argued.

"You are to be saying comrade is being all over youski… I am not to be hearing you say to her Nyetski…" Exile teased.

"No guy in his right mind says 'No' when his woman is that insistent; especially Colleen," Hunter answered.

"Vell… sounds like our brave, fearless leadah isn't dhe vun really in charge, Exile…" Blitz teased.

"Watch it, Peppermint-Breath…" Hunter growled.

"Da… if Comrade Colleen boss Comrade Hunter under quiltski… only fair to do the thinking she boss him rest of way…" Exile said.

"There is no top or bottom in ANY relationship. Think what you want, but I can still out-pace you two any day…" Hunter said.

"Obviously…" Blitz said with a smirk.

Exile laughed at that making Hunter get up to leave the room. He wasn't angry, but he didn't want to stick around for any more of it. Before leaving the two cackling hyenas to laugh at his expense, Hunter looked over his shoulder from the doorway.

"Either way it goes, guys, I get more action in one morning than you two do in a year…" Hunter said with a toothy grin.

"Hey!" Blitz and Exile retorted as their laughter abruptly ended.

"See ya!" Hunter said as he dashed out of the room with a laugh.

A few hours later, Colleen returned from her outing at the mall. Her hair was silky soft and had been curled into voluminous waves cascading down her back. The manicurist had made her canine nails look smooth as red-stained glass. She even received a free neck and head massage that relaxed her into a Zen state of mind. She picked up her evening dress and Hunter's tux before heading back to HQ. After returning the keys to the Street Rover to Master, She made her way outside to see if her husband was still on the beach.

The ocean waves were what Hunter would describe as 'juiced up'… or something like that. There were plenty of big ones that were any surfer's dream and enough energy that made wake-boarding seamless. At first, the Retriever was nowhere in the Collie's sight until she scanned the row of hammocks that lined the beach. Inside one of them, Colleen saw a mound of golden fur stretched out as the slight breeze rocked it back and forth. As she approached, she heard the familiar sound of her husband's soft snoring. She saw that he had changed into his bathing trunks and appeared to have been in the water a little, but had dried enough for his fur to be windblown.

" _Blimey… I didn't realize 'e was so tired… I 'ave been pushin' 'im a bit much…" Colleen thought with a pang of guilt._

The hammock was extra-large so Colleen had plenty of room to join him. She snuggled up close where she could lay her head on his chest. Before she could close her eyes, she heard Hunter's nose kick it into high gear. His nose ran along her neck through the thick part of her head fur before opening his eyes.

"Mmmmmmm…whatever your stylist used smells great…" Hunter moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you 'untie-Wuntie…" Colleen answered with a kiss on his nose.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm… been here long…?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"No, just got back…" Colleen answered.

"Really…? How long were you gone?" Hunter asked.

"About five hours… why do you ask?" Colleen wondered.

"Whoa, dude… I've been out here that long…?" Hunter said in surprise.

"You didn't surf…?" Colleen questioned.

"I got out on my board for maybe five minutes. I couldn't keep my eyes open so I stretched out here," Hunter explained.

Colleen's ears drooped down knowing why he was so tired. She whimpered a little as she gently nuzzled the side of her face against Hunter's.

"What is it, Baby…?" Hunter asked noticing she had gone quiet.

"I guess I feel a bit guilty, Love… knowing tha' I'm the reason you're so worn out…" Colleen admitted.

Hunter smiled as he gently kissed his wife's cheek. He wrapped his arm around Colleen's shoulders as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Sweetheart, don't feel bad… I'd rather be tired from pleasurable activities than anything else…" Hunter said with a wink.

Colleen blushed as she returned the loving smile. She would never want anything to change the feelings she held for her wonderful Hunter.

"Even I can't explain it really, Love... it's like if I didn't have *ahem* 'you'... I'd die. It is the strangest feeling I've evah 'ad..." Colleen said with a blush.

"Well, either way it goes, Baby... I'll always be here with that fix... whenever and however many times..." Hunter whispered in her ear.

"I love you, 'untie..." Colleen said as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you more..." Hunter answered.

"Prove it..." Colleen said playfully, instigating one of their favorite back-and-forth games.

"After the gala..." Hunter answered as he kissed her forehead gently.

Colleen giggled as she and Hunter relaxed in the hammock for a much needed rest. The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the sand along with the slight breeze rustling the fabric of the hammock umbrella over them was like a soothing lullaby. The happy couple contentedly lounged in the wonderful scene unwilling to move.

" _Dominant… what a joke..." Hunter thought with a chuckle as his wife hugged him around the waist just to rest with him._

The evening hours had fast encroached upon them as everyone finished their preparations for the gala. Hunter wouldn't say he hated formal events, just didn't care for all the formal attire. Sure, tuxes gave an air of 'James Bond' in his mind, but the stiff collars and the absolute fit made him feel like he was in a cage. He had just finished adjusted the red vest into place when he heard Colleen's voice.

"Love, is me hair pin on the dressah…?" Colleen asked from behind her dressing panel.

Hunter broke from his train of thought as he draped his red tie over one shoulder. He glanced down to find his beloved's requested item sitting on its accustomed velvet-lined stand.

It was a four-pronged decoration in the shape of a rose outlined in diamonds that Colleen had received as a personal gift from the Queen of England when Colleen had revealed her Rover form to her human family. While they were initially shocked, the realization of what their beloved pet had done for them in protecting them from great evils made the Queen herself bestow a Crown ruby upon the Collie in the form of this exquisite piece of jewelry.

"Here you go, Sweet…" Hunter began as he turned to hand it to her.

Colleen was delicately draped in a strapless midnight blue evening gown. It was embellished with diamonds that were shaped in star and swirl designs along the skirt and up the bodice. In the center of the sweetheart neckline, a large ruby rested in the shape of an English rose. The gown reached down to the floor despite her six-inch heels underneath. She had gathered her hair in a gorgeous up-do making the light make-up she put on highlight her face beautifully.

" _She looks like a princess…" Hunter thought as his jaw dropped._

Colleen noticed the frozen look on his face and couldn't help from laughing.

"'untie… you can blink now…" Colleen teased as she twirled playfully in front of him while attaching the hair pin in place.

Hunter shook his head back into reality before answering, "All I can say is… wow… you look amazing…"

Colleen blushed a light shade of pink. Even after all this time, hearing his genuine compliments made her feel special. Hunter fastened his tie and attached a gold tie chain to keep it in place as Colleen finished her adorning with a pair of earrings in the shape of rosebuds and a choker necklace that matched.

"Ready, Love…?" Colleen said as she stood by their door.

"Let's go," Hunter answered offering his arm to his wife.

Everyone else was patiently waiting in the vehicle bay outside the Sonic Rover hangar. The gala began in about four hours so they would arrive in plenty of time to get settled before the event started.

"Vhy exactly did ve get invited to dhis event anyvay, Meister?" Blitz asked as he tightened his cuff links.

"Well, Mayor Valiant explained that your presence would bring some much needed publicity to his life-saving work. There are many who feel it has been a waste of funds to do this. He said that it has been a personal mission of his for several years. He didn't go into detail, but I could tell how much it bothered him that so many pets have been killed for no good reason. Plus, when I told Hunter about it, he agreed that it would be worth making an appearance," Master Shepherd replied.

"Wasn't Comrade Hunter being there in pound when you call himski…?" Exile asked.

"Yes, the main shelter in Los Angeles in fact… I feel that was a factor in his decision," Master said.

"Vell, to quote our leadah, he is 'super-lucky'…" Blitz said.

"You better believe it, Blitz…" Hunter's voice came from behind the group.

"About being timeski… what was to be taki…?" Exile began until Colleen came into view.

"Ja… ve vere about to lea…" Blitz said until his words left him at Colleen's appearance.

Shag and Muzzle stood stiff as their eyes bulged out. Hunter and Colleen couldn't help but laugh.

"My goodness, Miss Colleen, you look absolutely gorgeous… if you don't mind me saying such," Professor Hubert said breaking the stunned silence.

"Indeed… a true beauty... as you already are…" Master agreed.

"Can we just do the agreeing with youski…?" Exile said finally snapping out of his daze.

"Ja, before ve say someting stupid…" Blitz added.

"Oh you all are too much… you look quite handsome yourselves…" Colleen commented.

"Yeah… you all look sharp…" Hunter said complimenting the Husky's gold and Doberman's pale blue tux colors.

"Spaisiba, Comrade," Exile said with a smile.

"Danke," Blitz said.

"Let's head out, Rovers. Mayor Valiant is probably pacing the floor waiting on us," Master said as he made his way up the boarding platform.

"What was that last name, Master?" Hunter asked suddenly.

"Mayor Valiant… Jonathan Valiant... why are you asking, Hunter?" Master answered confused.

" _Why does that name sound so familiar…?" Hunter thought silently._

"Oh it's nothing… it sounded familiar for a second… guess not…" Hunter answered.

Everyone dismissed the incident as they settled into their seats. Hunter initiated the vertical takeoff sequence after the GPS locked in the coordinates of the private airstrip behind the LAX airport the mayor had secured for their arrival.

"Here we go, Rovers..." Hunter said as the plane's thrusters kicked into high gear.

Everyone allowed their bodies to sink into their seats with the force of the forward jolt. While the main team was used to this feeling, Master Shepherd and Professor Hubert were still a little shaky.

"I swear I will never get used to that..." Master said as the gravity equalized.

"Doubly agreed..." Professor Hubert said.

The rest of the Rovers laughed heartily as the Sonic Rover made its way through the darkening skies.

 **Meanwhile in L.A. ~**

The moon was beginning to brighten the sky over the 'City of Angels'. The lights of the city began to sparkle like fine gold against the dark backdrop of the busy asphalt streets. Scores of people swarmed the shops and clubs of the main strip as the nightlife began to awaken yet again. Even the 'Hollywood' sign seemed brighter than usual tonight.

In stark contrast to this idyllic setting, there was a dark part of this magnificent city that lay just beneath the surface like a disease waiting to grow and claim its victim. Beyond the historic Bradbury Building and the lively events going on in China Town was an area that made Skid Row look like Park Avenue by comparison.

A few rows of rundown, damaged buildings near the abandoned factory district still stood as a testament to the time when many of the now forgotten industries provided housing for their workers and their families. While the factories had relocated long ago, the neighborhood remained. Many years passed and it remained a typical working class neighborhood until jobs began moving further and further away. As people left, vagrants began to encroach on what was once a good neighborhood. Drugs, gangs, and prostitution began reshaping the area into L.A.'s most dangerous district. Cops wouldn't even follow suspects into this area fearing their own safety, calling it the Black Web district. Anyone who went in never came out and if they did they were never the same.

As the night grew darker, a young man in a navy blue hooded sweatshirt was walking down a dimly lit side street. He fit right in with the spooky surroundings as he walked along the unkempt sidewalk. He stopped in front of a severely damaged building covered with the charred remains of what once was a multi storied complex. He remembered that several years back an explosive fire had erupted through this part of the neighborhood. Police were never specific in public reports as to what the cause was, but everyone knew that it involved the drug empire that plagued the area. It went quiet after that incident, but no one really knew why.

The youth slipped inside taking care to watch his steps as he stood in the doorway of a dingy, mold-filled room. The ceiling was caving in as a slight breeze blew through what remained of curtains still attached to the front window. On one side was a rusted metal chair in front of a blackened workbench with a few things scattered about it that were indistinguishable in such darkness. As he panned over to the larger window, the only light source in the room, a black silhouette blocked out one side.

"So… everything is set…?" a deep voice said from the darkness.

"Y-yeah… just gotta give the w-word, J.T." the young man replied.

"You've done well…" the voice growled in satisfaction.

"Yeah… a-anything for an old f-f-friend…" the young man stuttered as his body began shaking.

"After all this time, I'll finally get back what's mine…" J.T. said with a satisfied smile as he continued to look out the window.

"W-what exactly is t-that, J.T.?" the other man asked rubbing his arms as if he was cold.

"You'll see in time, Sean… you'll see…" J.T. answered with an evil chuckle.

"So… what about the uh… the uh agreement we h-had ya know?" Sean said shakily as he wrung his hands together.

The man dug around his breast pocket and tossed a small item to the trembling young man. Sean began to breathe in relief as he stared at the baggie of white powder like it was a diamond.

"Finally… 'Mad Dog' high…oh h-how I've m-missed this…" Sean babbled to himself in giddy delight.

"If this goes right, Sean… there will be more where that came from…" J.T. said.

"Y-yeah…?" Sean said in a daze.

"Much more, my friend… much more…" J.T. replied.

As Sean pulled a small glass tube out of his pocket to enjoy his payment, J.T. ignited a silver lighter with a depiction of an enraged wolf engraved into the lid. He held it under the glass tube watching the wisps of white smoke be inhaled by its recipient. Sean's eyes closed in contentment as the euphoric fluttering feeling he was accustomed to began flowing through his veins. He felt his body slump to the floor as his body succumbed to the drug's paralyzing yet tingling side effects. His face was contorted into a goofy twisted smile as he shakily added more of the glorious white powder to his pipe.

"Enjoy…" J.T. said as he left the misguided youth to his addiction.

" _Soon… 'Mad Dog' will rule again…" J.T. thought._

Once outside the disheveled building, the dark man reached into his front coat pocket to pull a cellphone out of his front coat pocket. He quickly dialed a number he had memorized and waited for the line to pick up.

"Bruce... we clear? Yeah... good... I'm on my way," J.T. said before disappearing into the night.


	2. Abduction

"Bolshoi… you were not doing the kidding, Comrade Valiant. City is being as pretty as Northern Lights…" Exile said in wonder as the brightly lit signs and street lamps reflected off the windows of the limo.

The vehicle slowly made its way through the middle of downtown Los Angeles passing several iconic landmarks such as the Walk of Fame and the Pico House Hotel. Every surface bathed in the glow of the nightlife seemed to sparkle with such brilliance that it could rival even the purest diamond.

"Blimey… it's like everythin' is covered in gold dust…" Colleen said as the lights glimmered in her eyes.

While the city was familiar to Hunter, it definitely had a new façade. He couldn't pinpoint why he felt like there was something eerie about the whole thing, but put it out of his mind for the time being. It was probably still his slight fatigue talking.

"Looks very different from what I remember…" Hunter noted as he decided to focus on how lovely the glow of the lights made Colleen's face look.

"In what way…?" Mayor Valiant asked as he took a sip out of his water bottle.

"Well, my memories are a bit hazy, but I remember being picked up by the animal control officers out in some abandoned slum area. Muzzle was picked up the same night I was and we became the best of pals. Right, Muzz?" Hunter said as he ruffled the ears of the Rottweiler curled up at his feet.

Muzzle voiced his agreement with a deep, but happy woof as he enjoyed Hunter petting his head. Hunter smiled as he continued the story.

"You both look like fine dogs… why were you not adopted?" Mayor Valiant asked.

"Well, at that time, Muzzle here wasn't so calm. He was restrained by a straightjacket and steel muzzle to a cart. The officers tried to separate us, but I just couldn't leave Muzzle by himself. So, they kept us in the quarantine kennels and were never brought out when people were there to look for a dog to adopt. It was said that we were… unfit for adoption," Hunter explained.

"Unfit…? On what basis…?" Mayor Valiant asked incredulously.

"It was mainly because of Muzzle's unpredictable and potentially dangerous behavior at the time and my refusal to leave him because I knew what would happen to him if I left. Then, one day they received the orders to have both Muzzle and I put to sleep. But thankfully, Master called and the rest is history…" Hunter finished the story.

"And a very 'appy 'ist'ry…" Colleen quipped with a smile.

"Indeed…" Professor Hubert concurred.

"RARARA rara…!" Shag agreed.

"And I couldn't asked for a better team…" Master praised.

"If I may ask… why were you on the streets in the first place?" the mayor asked.

"To tell you the truth, sir, I don't really remember, but it's really of no consequence now…" Hunter said as he turned to look out the window when a motion of a blinking light caught his eye.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Mayor Valiant began.

"No offense taken, dude… the past is what it is…" Hunter said with a smile.

"It's situations like yours and more that made me want to change the animal control program not only here in my city, but around the nation… so many animals have been mercilessly killed just because they were not wanted… or given to people who mistreated them… for horrible reasons…" the mayor said.

There was a sudden shift in the mayor's mood. He seemed to have a far off look in his eyes as he seemed to be speaking from an experience. Hunter tilted his head in curiosity at the sudden silence. The mayor shook his head as he reverted his gaze away from the group.

Strangely, a sudden wave of scent wafted through his nose. Hunter closed his eyes to concentrate on it. He knew this odor from somewhere. Flashes of a man, a woman, and a young boy ran across his mind's eye as well as a feeling of utter betrayal. None of it made sense.

"Everything alright, Jonathan…?" Master asked.

"Oh… yeah… sorry it just still gets me right in my chest when I think about it…" Jonathan answered.

"Not tha' we think it strange, guv… but why 'ave you worked so tirelessly on this?" Colleen asked.

Tha mayor seemed to inhale every bit of oxygen out of the cabin before letting it out in a huge sigh. He nervously cleared his throat before guzzling the rest of his water down. The feeling of static made the canines feel like their fur was raising up of its own accord.

" _Something is definitely not right here…" Hunter thought._

Another wave of the same scent that had triggered something in his memory bank hit his nose again… only stronger. Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose as a slight headache began to throb at the crown of his skull. Images of a dark room and the smell of alcohol along with a feeling of helplessness faded in and out of his inner vision. The retriever massaged his temples as he brought himself back to the current conversation.

"Well… it… it is still very hard to talk about. Actually, no one knows… AH!" Jonathan began before he clutched his shoulder in a shriek of pain.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Professor Hubert asked preparing to get his medical kit out.

"I'M OK…Really… It's just a nervous thing… It'll pass… Please…" Jonathan said as he seemed to relax.

"Are you sure?" Blitz questioned seeing and smelling to sweat the mayor was exuding.

"Yes… yes, please… just give me a moment…" Jonathan said as he went silent.

Hunter noticed that the mayor seemed to suddenly be avoiding eye contact, especially after he looked towards him. Jonathan shifted in his seat to sit with his back stiff against the seat. Hunter arched an eyebrow at this.

Before any further questions could be raised, three knocks came from the opaque window separating the compartments of the limo.

*knock* *knock**knock*

"Yes, Bailey…?" Jonathan answered in an exasperated breath of relief.

"We will be arriving at the Bradbury in about five minutes, Sir. Shall I drop you off at the front door?" Bailey's voice came through the small speaker.

"Y-yes Bailey… the front will be fine…" Jonathan answered.

"Yes, Sir," Bailey confirmed as he cut the speaker off.

"Comrade… something is being wrong with youski…" Exile stated.

"I appreciate the concern, but its fine. This happens quite often. Heart condition… stress'll do that ya know…," Jonathan said as he mopped his brow.

Jonathan grit his teeth in conflict as the pain in his shoulder abated. He tried to calm his heavy breathing as the Rovers looked at him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. Jonathan pressed his hand against his chest firmly as he leaned forward with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"It is good you all are here," Jonathan said cryptically.

"What's going…?" Hunter began.

The door of the limo suddenly swung open to a gaggle of press cameras flashing and cheering crowds. Jonathan quickly exited the vehicle and made his way down the red carpet in front of the building.

"Something is being upski, Comrades… I smell much fear off him…" Exile said.

Before she lost sight of him, Colleen noticed a small device attached to the mayor's belt with wires running under his shirt.

" _Tha' doesn't look like a heart monitor…the wires are not in the right places…" Colleen thought as she mentally filed through her knowledge of medical devices._

Colleen looked over and noticed the stern look on her husband's face as the mayor quickly made his way through the throng of paparazzi.

"Wha' is it, Love? You seem troubled," Colleen commented.

"It may be nothing… but I'm not liking the way he keeps focusing on us, me in particular. I feel like we're walking into something bad… and something about him seems familiar to me. I don't know why though…" Hunter revealed.

"Dhen maybe ve should not go in… your intuition is rarely wrong…" Blitz suggested.

"Keep a cool head, my pets. We can't let the public have any idea of our suspicions," Master said.

"Indeed, we might cause a mass panic or riot depending on the sway of attitudes," Professor Hubert said as he tucked his emergency medical hit into his jacket, just in case.

"Da, we are already being here… we cannot be doing the disappearing…" Exile said.

"Reah… rarara Ra…" Shag agreed.

"Indeed… what do you say, 'untie?" Colleen asked.

"Act like nothing is wrong. Keep your senses about you. I don't like this, but we are not in a position to do otherwise," Hunter said as a heavy sigh escaped his lungs.

A collective deep breath was taken by everyone in the cab before releasing the tension that had been choking them. They put on calm expressions and went through the ritual motions of press mics, flashing cameras, and short news interviews before entering the Victorian building. Tension ruffled through the fur on the back of their necks as they checked their coats and belongings at the door.

Upon entering the archway into the main ballroom, the Rovers were taken aback by the sheer beauty and elegance of the gala. Many tables adorned the floor covered in gleaming white linen tablecloths with the same covering the backs of the chairs. Wisps of silver, black and red accents swirled in the center of large globe-like centerpieces. The sounds of a small orchestra echoed through the room. Candles gave a soft glow to the scene that would make any hopeless romantic feel right at home.

"Ach die lieber… for such an event… dhey really vent five-star…" Blitz commented.

"Da… it is being very fancy…" Exile agreed as a waiter offered him a glass of sparkling water.

"Let's just act normal until we can further assess the situation… look, there's the mayor…" Hunter said, pointing across the room.

"Maybe it was just 'is nerves… I mean… this is a rathah large event…" Colleen suggested as she tried to diffuse some of the tension.

"I hope you are being rightski, Comrade," Exile answered.

"Ja, I agree vith Exile. Someting is still not right about dhis…" Blitz agreed.

"I know, Rovers, but until we know more there isn't much more to be done," Master said as they grew closer to the front table.

Up at the front table next to the stage, which was reserved for the mayor and his special guests, Jonathan sat staring at his drink as the ice began to melt. He took no notice of the canines approaching him as he closed his eyes to think.

" _I can't do this… I shouldn't do this… It goes against everything I've worked for… Why was I so stupid…?" Jonathan thought._

A soft buzzing noise echoed in his right ear as he tested a sip of the drink in front of him. He kept looking back to behind the curtains of the stage as he mopped his brow again. The stinging in his shoulder had finally abated, but the electric nodes digging into his skin were a constant reminder that he was at death's door at any moment he displeased the one holding the controls.

" _Hurts doesn't it…" a voice began to speak into his earpiece._

Jonathan grit his teeth in disgust and anger as he coughed uncomfortably.

" _Heh… remember… when I get what I want… you'll never hear from me again …" the familiar voice of Joey Trupire hissed with a sinister tone._

"You'll never get away with this, Joey…" Jonathan growled under his breath.

" _Oh… and who's gonna stop me, Valiant, or should I still call you… Valium…? HAHA! Be ready in five…" Trupire said as the white noise ended in Jonathan's ear._

" _What can I do? I can't just hand over…" Jonathan began to think._

"Jonathan…?" Master's voice echoed in his mind.

"Huh…!?" Jonathan jumped in surprise.

The nervous mayor looked around to see that the Rovers had taken their seats at the table with him. Their eyes were filled with confirmed suspicion and were on full defense mode. He knew that if he told them what was really going on, he would be dead within a matter of moments. But he struggled with the other option…

"Mr. Mayor… you need to tell us what's going on…" Hunter whispered in a stern tone.

"I know tha' you don't 'ave a heart condition… tha' device on you isn't for med'cal purposes…" Colleen rasped.

Jonathan felt the sweat running down his back. His chest muscles began to tighten in, hoping Trupire couldn't hear them. His gaze darted back and forth nervously trying to think of a way out of this very uncomfortable situation. All of a sudden, a crazy thought entered his mind. Slowly, he pressed the heel of his hand against his temple for several seconds seeming to just soothe away a headache. He heard the static disconnect from the device hidden within the edge of his hair.

A sudden calm washed over the mayor's face. The Rovers watched in tense silence, almost expecting an explosion to go off. The mayor rose from his seat to head towards the podium and walked behind Hunter, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to his ear. He placed his other hand on the table crossing his fingers together in a deliberate action. Blitz noticed the gesture and held his breath in realization of what was happening.

"Watch the shadows for Mad Dog…" Jonathan said in a strained voice.

"Mad Dog…?" Hunter whispered back in confusion.

Before any questions could be asked, the mayor got up and headed towards the stage to begin the evening's festivities. The Rovers looked at one another with tense, confused stares.

"What was he to be saying, Comrade?" Exile asked.

"He said to watch the shadows for Mad Dog… "Hunter replied.

"Mad Dog… I wondah wha' tha' is…?" Colleen said.

"No clue…" Professor Hubert added.

"Raruh…" Shag shrugged in puzzlement.

"Did anyvun else notice the gesture of his odher hand?" Blitz asked.

"Huh… no, why?" Master answered.

"He had his fingahs laced over one anodher… it's a hand gesture vhen somevun is undah duress…" Blitz explained.

"But by whom…?" Colleen said.

" _Maybe 'Mad Dog' isn't a 'what'…. But a 'who'…" Hunter thought._

While the others murmured amongst themselves, Muzzle turned his gaze towards the mayor to keep an eye out for anything out of place. He had become quite adept at being a lookout for the others since he was smaller and made less noise. No one knew he was paying attention or even present until it was too late for them to react against him.

He watched intensely as a lapel microphone was pinned to the mayor's tie. The Rottweiler went over every inch of the stage when his keen sight noticed something just behind the thick stage curtains. He could make out several beings, but the one looking towards the mayor on stage felt like pure evil. He uttered a low-key threatening growl which caught Hunter's attention.

"Muzzle, what is it, buddy?" Hunter asked.

In his own grunts and low woofs, he relayed what he was seeing to the Retriever. Hunter ruffled the Rottweiler's ears for a job well done as he turned back to his team.

"Vhat is it?" Blitz asked.

"Muzzle saw a group of men behind the stage and one is watching the stage and most likely us. We've got to make them believe that we don't know they are here. I don't know what the mayor is being made to do, but it definitely is dangerous," Hunter said.

"We cannot just be doing the sitting here…" Exile said.

"Reah…" Shag agreed.

"I know, but if we act now there would most likely be several casualties, not to mention injuries. I'm sure they're armed to the teeth back there or they wouldn't have gotten this far… whoever 'they' are…" Hunter said.

With the end of that phrase, Jonathan's voice echoed over the venue, signaling the start of the gala.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to first of what I hope will be many 'No Companion Left Behind' celebration gala! This cause is near and dear to my heart as you all have seen…" Jonathan began his speech.

As the mayor continued speaking, Master discreetly pulled out his pocket-size tablet. Even though this evening was supposed to be worry-free, he never could seem to part with it. In this instance, he was definitely glad he brought it along. He attempted to access all his information that would allow him to alert authorities secretly without alerting the criminals behind the scenes. To his dismay, he found that there was no signal in the entire building.

" _The signal's been jammed… we'll have to do this on our own…" Master thought as he slid the phone-sized device back into his pocket._

"Now, I would like to welcome our special guests this evening, the beloved canine crime-fighting team, the Road Rovers!" Jonathan announced.

A bright spot light encircled the front table. The Rover gave convincing smiles as the attention of the entire room had become focused on them. Jonathan beckoned for Hunter to join him on the stage as the crowd applauded cheerfully. Hunter stood from his seat cautiously made his way up the steps at the front of the stage. All of the other Rovers sat on the edge of their seats tense and ready to act at a moment's notice.

Meanwhile, concealed within the murky darkness of the back stage area, Joey Trupire watched with a triumphant smirk. Several of his best bodyguards had already surrounded the perimeter. Crowd control agents were hidden amongst the patrons of the gala. One of his best techs had installed a signal jamming device where no calls for the police could be made till he was long gone. Now, he just had to wait for his puppet to push his prize into his hands. He had waited years for this. Dreaming and planning every single day what he would do when the opportunity came… now, it was right at his fingertips.

As he watched the exchange between the mayor and Hunter, he felt a tap on his shoulder. His evil sneer fell to a mirthless scowl as he clearly showed his disdain for being distracted from his nightmarish mental fantasies.

"What is it?" Joey snapped.

"S-sorry, Boss… but y-you d-did say to let y-you k-know when the transports w-were secured…" a trembling, scrawny young man stuttered.

"Good… looks like it's time… oh, here… for what it's worth…" Trupire said as he tossed a small bag at the youth with barely a passing glance.

The young man grabbed at the small baggie like his very life depended on it as he secured it away in his pocket to enjoy later. Trupire grinned wide with an evil toothy smile as he saw how powerful his goods still were among L.A.'s slum scene.

"Now, I would love to introduce to you a prime example of why we are all here this evening… a testament to my motivation for these reforms… please welcome the leader of the Road Rovers, Hunter!" Mayor Valiant said as he moved aside to let Hunter take the podium.

A roar of applause and cheers filled the room as the mayor shook Hunter's hand. Hunter quickly scanned around the platform as well as making a cursory glance backstage. Nothing seemed out of place, but a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach made him believe otherwise. As he placed his hands on the podium, the echoing applause slowly faded away.

"Thank you, Mayor Valiant. It is an honor to be here tonight. As you mentioned, I could definitely be the poster image for the reasons behind the reforms of the animal control policies here in L.A. Unwanted and hidden away, I was nearly put to sleep along with another member of our team, Muzzle. Seeing the positive response of the public in taking in and training pets to become adoptable and no longer having justifiable reasons for euthanasia is a sight I thought I would never see in my lifetime. Your presence here in support of Mayor Valiant's efforts speaks volumes not only to me, but also to the members of my team. Most of us have experienced the pain of rejection and abandonment. I hope this is only the beginning of…" Hunter spoke.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

The hiss of smoke bombs and terrified screams filled Hunter's ears. Thick gray clouds began to obscure his vision of the audience.

" _What's happening…?" Hunter thought in shock._

He could barely make out the silhouettes of the audience that was in front of him as a roar of footsteps began to surround him. Suddenly, Hunter felt a vice-like grip on his arms from behind him as he felt himself thrown to the stage floor. A sudden sharp pain radiated through his neck as his eyesight began to swim. The sounds of the room began to fade away as he lost touch with reality.

"Quick, grab him!" one of Trupire's guards barked.

As the crowd hustled around in a panic, Trupire's men, faces covered in filtration masks and night vision goggles, drug Hunter's unconscious body to the backstage area. They threw him onto a cart for easier transport. Trupire laughed triumphantly as he looked at the Retriever.

"Get him to the van! Let's go!" Trupire bellowed.

As all of his men secured the doors and entryways so they would not be followed, Trupire climbed into the black van that had been waiting in the back. Hunter lay passed out on the hard metal floor of the vehicle, hands and feet zip-tied together and mouth muzzled.

" _Soon…Mule…" Trupire thought as a possessed smile spread across his face._


	3. Torment

Screams echoed around the ballroom as panic had taken over the patrons of the gala. The Rovers struggled to comprehend what had just taken place right before their eyes. The clouds of thick smoke kept their vision blurred from the stage where Hunter and the mayor had been moments ago.

"Rovers! Spread out! Blitz, Shag and Exile, crowd control! Colleen, I want you and Muzzle to search the back area! Hubert, get to the authorities as fast as you can! Go!" Master commanded in his deep bellowing voice.

Without a moment of hesitation, the canines leapt into their given assignments. Worry and fear kept their adrenaline running to calm everything down as quickly as possible so they could figure out what happened to their beloved leader. Exile and Blitz made their way to the doors to force them open so people could begin escaping the smoky room. Shag pilfered through his fur storage until he pulled out a few large fans to begin blowing the thick smoke up and out of the ballroom.

Colleen, however, had only one thing on her mind. She tied her long dress up where she could run and threw her dress heels to the four winds as she and Muzzle raced towards the stage. She wrapped her hand around the leash Muzzle had on so she could keep him close to her in case he caught on to something she couldn't.

"Muzzle, can you see the stage?" Colleen asked the Rottie.

Muzzle woofed and growled a response to the negative until he let out a loud yip of pain.

"Muzz…?" Colleen began to ask until she realized the Muzzle had run into the side of the stage with his nose.

Muzzle grumbled in slight embarrassment; which caused Colleen to let out a soft chuckle. After making sure he was uninjured, the pair felt their way around and found the stairs leading up to the main floor. She rushed to the podium where Hunter was standing and felt her heart stop. An empty syringe lay discarded next to drag marks leading to the back-storage area of the building.

"HI-YA! VERSACE!" Colleen shouted as she kicked the doors in, preparing for a fight.

Every hair on Muzzle's body was raised as he scanned for any sign of trouble, waiting to be given the signal to attack.

Silence.

The feeling of utter stillness surrounded them. Entering the damp musty room, she followed the blurred trail until she came to the back of the warehouse area of the Bradbury. The dust-covered floor showed evidence of a well-organized operation with the lack of scurried footprints or trace evidence.

" _They 'ad to 'ave left somethin' be'ind…. No' even pros can clean up perfe'ly…"_ Colleen thought.

Suddenly, Muzzle's nose kicked into high gear as he began detecting Hunter's scent. He pulled Colleen hard across the room towards the back of the room near a set of double doors that lead outside to the alley where the dumpsters were.

"WHOAH! Easy, Love! Wha' is…?" Colleen exclaimed as she felt a hard jerk on her hand holding the leash.

Muzzle began barking as he snorted and sniffed around a specific area. Colleen let the leash go so Muzzle could work unhindered and so her wrist wouldn't get injured in the process.

Before she could zero in on what Muzzle had caught on to, she felt something soft brush against her foot. Looking down, she noticed it was a jacket that was wrapped tightly around something. As she picked the item up, Muzzle raced up to her and began barking louder than she had ever heard him.

"Easy, Muzzle. It's just a…" Colleen began until she saw a flash of shiny red.

She took a tentative sniff of the garment and felt her heart stop. It was Hunter's tux jacket and vest.

"No…. 'untie… no…" Colleen murmured as she ruffled the suit coat and vest around and found a large, tightly packed Manilla envelope along with Hunter's collar.

With shaking hands, she opened the envelope and saw several folded wads of cash along with a small white notecard. Upon turning the card over, Colleen's eyes shrunk in panic.

 _ **Just as promised, Valiant. All the money you ever gave me for my 'services'.**_

 _ **Now me and this mule will disappear from your perfect little life forever.**_

 _ **"Mad Dog"**_

"No….NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HUNTER!" Colleen screamed.

Her screams began growing in intensity mimicking the wailing howl of a dying animal. She was too overwrought with her emotions to notice the sound of several pairs of footsteps coming in from behind her.

"Comrade! What is being…? Where is Comrade Hunter" Exile asked looking around.

Mayor Valiant held to the back of the room, knowing exactly the answer to Exile's question.

Master leaned down to comfort Colleen enough where she could speak. Muzzle nuzzled her arm letting her know he was there for her. Shag reached into his fur and pulled out a box of tissues so she could dry her eyes.

" _This is being strange for Comrade to being this upsetski…"_ Exile pondered.

The Collie's usual no-nonsense strong attitude was completely gone. It was like someone had a flipped a switch in her brain. Blitz entered in behind Exile with the mayor right behind him, although reluctant.

"Miss Coll…" Mayor Valiant began.

With a strangled gasp upon laying her now flaming red eyes on the mayor, Colleen exclaimed, "YOU! YOU DID THIS! WHERE IS MY 'UNTIE?! WHA' DID 'E DO TO YOU? YOU BLOODY…!"

"Stay, Colleen! Calm down! What are you talking about?" Master asked as he held her collar to keep her still.

As she seethed, she furiously pointed to the manila envelope that was on the crate beside Blitz. She held Hunter's collar to her face as her tears began again. Exile pulled her into a bear hug to keep her calm as she dried her eyes on the tissues. It was so out of character for her that he only could hold her back to keep her from harming herself or anyone else at this point.

After catching sight of what Colleen was pointing at, Blitz picked up the notecard that was on top of the envelope of cash. He let out a sinister growl upon reading the message on it. Before allowing his canine instincts to attack, he handed the envelope and note to Master.

Master examined the evidence in his hands. His face fought to keep the scorn and disdain he felt off, but was slowly losing the battle. He looked at the man, who had his back pressed against the wall then over to Blitz.

"Blitz, detain the mayor till police arrive…" Master began.

Blitz nodded in obedience to his master's order as Shag handed him a pair of zip ties. As Jonathan struggled, Blitz fought the urge to throw him into the floor.

"P-Professor, I-I can…" Jonathan stammered as Blitz tightened the makeshift cuffs around his wrists.

"ENOUGH!" Master said in his bellowing voice.

The mayor winced as the sound waves rang in his head.

"Vhat. Have. You. Done?" Blitz hissed.

The rest of the Rovers looked at the sniveling man writhing at their feet in fury. Not only did it seem like the man who apparently had the best interests for shelters animals nationwide betray one of if not the best special forces team in the world… now the very heart and soul of their team was gone without a trace.

Exile felt Colleen shift forcefully in his grasp. He held tight to prevent her from going out of control, even though no one would blame her under the circumstances.

"Exile…" Colleen said in an unfamiliar tone to the Husky's ears, causing his guard to drop.

Before he could regain control, Colleen flew at the mayor, lifting him by the collar off the ground and growling like an enraged animal.

"YOU… YOU BETTAH BLOODY HOPE MY HUSBAND IS NOT 'URT WHEN HE'S FOUND…. Or So Help Me…. You will regre' wha'evah deal you made…" Colleen warned until her voice was only a whisper.

Jonathan shivered in fear as he felt her grip loosen and he was met with the stone-cold floor of the storage room against his face.

Without a word, Colleen stormed out of the room, tears of worry and anger flowing down her face. The others looked on in understanding, but concern at her sudden strange behavior. After all, who could blame her?

Blitz and Exile picked the mayor up off the floor and escorted outside as they heard police sirens approaching. They only allowed themselves threatening growls to be made towards the object of their hate, even though it literally felt like they were being torn in half from the pressure to attack.

" _Hunter… ve vill find you…no mattah vhat it takes…"_ Blitz vowed silently.

Meanwhile:

Pain… that's all Hunter could register as consciousness began flowing back into his mind. His body felt tight as his muscles ached.

It was dark. Wisps of moonlight filtered into his vision as his eyes began focusing back on reality. His vision was hazy as triple projections of his surroundings made his dizzy.

Minute by minute the projections began merging back together. The silhouette of a human figure began emerging from the foggy horizon of his field of sight.

Suddenly, a hauntingly deep laugh began to fill the air. Hunter felt his blood run cold as his muscles tensed. Something felt eerily familiar about that sound…

"L-look, Boss…. H-He's waking u-up…" a shakier voice stammered.

"Good… now leave… I've got some unfinished business to tend to," the deep voice answered.

"W-What about m-my p-payment, Boss?" the shaky voice asked.

The sound of an envelope crumpling in the man's hands and being shoved into the arms of the other was all Hunter could discern due to the darkness.

"Now get lost, Kyle!" the dark voice said as the sound of a door slamming followed.

" _What is…going…?"_ Hunter thought as he became more aware.

Hunter tried to speak, but began feeling a strange tightness in his jaw and throat. His tongue tried to force the intrusion out until he felt a tight band wrapping around the back of his head.

Slight groans escaped his throat as he began to feel the restraints that surrounded his entire body. Whoever had him captive had definitely considered how strong he was. He could only manage to flex his shoulders, but nothing more.

" _Great… no hope of breaking this…*sniff* what's that… burning…? Whoa… why is it so cold in here…?"_ Hunter's mind raced as a cold breeze hit his body, causing him to shiver.

It felt like he had been hit with a bucket of ice water as he felt his entire body shiver from the uncomfortable feeling. It was like…

" _Wait… my… shirt… it's…. what does this sick creep want…?"_ Hunter thought as he realized that he had been stripped of his tux jacket, vest, and shirt.

He looked around a little more and noticed he was in what appeared to be an old store room where a fire had taken place. There were signs of charring up the walls and the smell of old burnt wood and insulation. Strips of wallpaper curled down the walls hinting to the room's former identity. Tufts of carpet could be seen emerging from the charcoal remains of what used to be the original flooring.

" _Wallpaper… carpet… this is not a store room… abandoned house maybe…? Wait… what's that…?"_ Hunter continued to think as the sedative wore off.

He smelled the burnt remains around him, but something else kept coming through. Hints of cigarette ash and alcohol bombarded his mind… it seemed… familiar…

The dark figure had his back to Hunter working with something on the long table in front of the one window letting light into the room. Since he couldn't flex through his restraints much, he tried to feel around the object forcing his mouth open. His tongue felt like it was glued to his bottom teeth as his throat closed around the tube.

" _No… it's past my tongue… if I break it… I'll choke on the piece… great…"_ Hunter thought as a growl echoed out of the tube.

"Don't waste your energy, Mule. You won't need it much longer…" the dark figure said in a mocking tone.

Hunter growled as the smell of something hot filled his nose. Before he had time to register what the figure had in his hand, searing pain pierced through his left pec. Garbled screams were all he could manage as the hot piece of metal was held to his chest.

"Just like old times, HA!" the man's voice bellowed over his cries of pain.

Tears of pain pricked at the edges of Hunter's eyes as he looked down to notice that the man held what looked like a branding iron in his hands. He couldn't see anything else, but it felt like it would burn straight through him before it was jerked away, tearing fur and flesh with it.

Hunter panted in relief and exhaustion from having to stay conscious for such agony. Unfortunately, this evil being would not allow him any respite. Hunter felt his head pulled violently up till he was looking this figure straight into his eyes.

"Remember me, pup? I suppose not. It has been a while. I did have a hell of a time tracking you down…" the dark man sneered as he twirled the iron in his fingers.

Hunter noticed the small symbol at the end of the brand. It was a triangle with a small cross in the middle. A massive headache pressed into his temples. He knew this symbol, but he just couldn't place from where. It was like his mind was keeping the biggest secret from him and he wasn't allowed to know.

"Oh well… it won't matter… all anyone will ever know is Mad Dog is back again…" the man said.

" _Mad Dog…? What is he…?"_ Hunter thought.

*POW*

Hunter couldn't register what happened. He managed to open his eyes enough to see the man's right fist connect with the side of his face. He felt his body smash against the chair he was in as it landed hard on the floor, leaving him on his side.

"I'm gonna enjoy this…" the man said with a devilish grin.

Hunter's eyes widened in fright as the man's fist met with his left eye. Hunter felt it start to swell as he lay tried to get in a position to block the heavy blows.

He was unsuccessful. The man kept coming at him. After several blows, leaving his face bloodied and bruised, his attacker threw Hunter to his back before proceeding to stomp into his stomach.

Hunter was helpless, but he knew he couldn't give up. He tightened everything he had to brace for whatever this guy would dish out. He had taken his share of beatings before, but never this severe.

When he heard the dark figure panting heavily from the assault, he hoped he would tire soon. Unfortunately, he felt his rushed from the floor back into his former sitting position. He could feel blood pouring down his face as his eyes had to blink furiously to maintain any form of vision.

" _Ugh... what…what is this for…? I don't even know… Ow… man this is gonna leave a mark…"_ Hunter thought as the pain coursed over his body.

As Hunter panted from the pain, he heard a clinking sound of metal against metal, but it was soft. It was similar to the sound his own dog tags made on his collar. He forced his eyes open as much as he could to trace the source of the sound until the evil figure's voice began filling his ears.

"You may have forgotten me, Mule… and what you did… but I know one thing you haven't forgotten…" the man said cryptically as he twirled a small circle around his finger.

The small circle he had was held in front of Hunter's swollen eyes. Confirming his own suspicions, it was a small dog collar, like one made for a puppy. Hunter looked at it as closely as he could. The collar was dingy and dirty. It looked like it used to be a pale blue. However, what caught hunter's attention was the silver charm dangling at the end… a sun with a swirled design in the center of it with a fancy, cursive 'd' engraved into it.

"Remember this…?" The devilish voice said.

Hunter froze…

 _ **Fire… the smell of smoke…**_

 _ **Fear… panic**_

 _ **Had to get to someone… a blood-curdling scream for him…**_

He couldn't make sense of it. Tears of anger and frustration began pouring down his face. What were these memories? Why couldn't he remember?

"Of course you do… I remember how much you cared about her… you sure didn't show it did you…? Letting her die like she did…" the man said as he dangled the collar in front of Hunter's nose

He smelled the horrifying stench of lighter fluid. It made him dizzy and sick as he coughed up blood. The man lit a match and held it to the end of the collar causing it to light up instantly

Hunter watched in horror as the collar burned. He felt guilty for something he couldn't remember and why is this happening?

"I am going to enjoy watching you die this time… shoulda let ya die the last time… but circumstances and all…" the man said as he forced Hunter's head up where the tube was unobstructed

Hunter's eyes closed. He knew this feeling from somewhere…

 _ **The panic of being held down…**_

 _ **The sickening feeling of feeling full without food…**_

 _ **The stink of cheap cigarettes and booze…**_

Suddenly, he felt the vibrations of something being dropped down his throat right into his stomach. The sensation made him want to vomit.

11…

12…

13…

He knew the deposits were nothing good. He looked up and saw the man mocking him by dangling a small baggie that had been tightly bound up.

" _DRUGS!"_ Hunter screamed inside his head.

Then, the evil man pierced the last baggie with a pin and dropped down his throat. He could hear the restrained laughter under the man's breath as he tried to calm his racing heart.

" _No… keep calm, Hunter… the faster your heart goes… the faster it'll get to you…"_ Hunter chanted to himself as his breathing began to slow.

"You think that I'm done with you yet…? HA!" the dark man said with a shout as a sharp clink of glass against metal followed his statement.

"Hmmm…?" Hunter managed to utter around the tube.

He looked up to see the man smiling maniacally as a bottle containing some type of alcohol was forced into the tube as well…

 _"No… no I can't die… I can't die… not like this… Colleen… please find me!"_ Hunter thought as his fate came closer.

The man removed the tube from his throat and the muzzle keeping it in place. Before Hunter could make himself vomit, his mouth and throat were closed off. He could still breathe, but he couldn't expel the toxic poison that was now ravaging his system.

He felt his body loosed from his restraints and thrown against the closest wall. He couldn't force his body to respond and get out. He began to feel his body shut down. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose as his body collapsed and convulsed. The man watched in demonic satisfaction.

"Serves ya right… Mule…" the man said as he began laughing.

Before he could enjoy his revenge, the sound of sirens began echoing through the darkened streets outside.

"I knew Valium would spill… time for me to go…" the man said as he disappeared into the shadows of the slums.


End file.
